The Veil
by Roslei
Summary: Lupin's thoughts during the time of Sirius' death. Please R/R!


A/N : You will notice that in the last half of the story I took a lot of things from the book. I own none of the characters or ideas, they are all from Rowling! Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I remember that day Sirius slipped through the Black Veil. I remember it well. We were fighting off Death Eaters, a good amount of them. Good ole' Padfoot was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. She was a relative of his and I almost came to believe that he was going easy on her. Still he was mocking her, ducking the streams of red light coming from her wand. "Come on! You can do better than that!" He yelled. Could he bring himself to kill her for the world's sake? Yet, there was a sick smirk on his face.  
  
What I least expected next was a red beam from the end of Bellatrix's wand hitting Sirius right in the chest. The expression on his face was one of horror. He was looking at something, longing to reach for it. I turned to see Harry standing a couple steps above us. He shared the same look of horror on Sirius' face. They were making eye contact.  
  
Sirius was falling so slowly. Would he ever hit the floor or would this moment be frozen in time forever. Would his body just float there? Would the looks of horror on our faces be frozen too? Then, that black veil. That horrible black veil! It engulfed Sirius. His body became entangled in it's evil webs.  
  
For a moment, I sat there aghast. I waited for a moment, wondering if Sirius would jump from the veil, laughing. "You can't stop me Bellatrix! But I will stop you! You will never harm Harry again!" He would yell, stunning Bellatrix and then binding her with a spell so that she could be carried off to Azkaban.  
  
But he didn't appear from the behind the veil. He was gone. Gone for good. Dead. How I hoped James and Lily were there, waiting to embrace him.  
  
"SIRIUS!" A voice penetrated my thoughts. I turned to see Harry running down the steps. "SIRIUS!" I grabbed him around the chest, to stop him from running into the veil. He struggled deeply with me, pining to get free.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry-" I tried to console with him, make him stop fighting me. "Get him! Save him! He's only just gone through!" Harry was screaming. For a moment I wanted to let him go and reach through the veil myself but then I came to my senses. Harry continued to plead with me but I couldn't let him go. "There's nothing you can do, Harry. . . nothing . . . He's gone."  
  
Harry continued to struggle, a false hope feeding him adrenaline. He continued to yell for Sirius, longing for him to appear from behind the veil. I wanted to get back to the battle and help my fellow friends. I slowly started to pull Harry away. He stopped struggling eventually, the realization of everything settling in. I kept a hold on his arm just in case.  
  
Bellatrix was laughing madly, satisfied with her work. She took off up the stairs, ducking stunning curses, and disappeared from the room. Harry ripped from my grip and took off after her. I yelled for him to stop but his rage was too much. I wanted to go after him but Dumbledore looked at me. "Let me handle this Remus."  
  
Dumbledore disappeared, leaving the tied up Death Eaters sitting helplessly on the stairs. I turned my back to them and stared at the veil. That black veil hung still. It did not care that it had swallowed an innocent man. It must be pleased with it's work. I found myself lifting my wand towards it. I wanted so badly to destroy it. But I knew it couldn't be done. Nothing could ever destroy that veil.  
  
"Remus? What are you staring at? Let's go help the kids. I think Hermione is still unconscious." I looked at Tonks, who was beckoning with me, tugging at my arm. I nodded my head and followed her up the stairs. Moody and Neville were wrestling with a giggling Ron, frantically trying to get him to stand still. Tonks lifted Ginny up and supported her with one arm. Luna, who had apparently just come to, was already being supported by Tonk's other arm.  
  
I lifted Hermione into my arms, cradling her head against my chest. As we began to walk from the room, I took one last look at the black veil. "Good bye Padfoot. Say hello to Prongs for me." I choked back tears as I hurried from the room. 


End file.
